Hunger Games
by Lucas23
Summary: All slots filled. Let the games begin!
1. The Tributes

The Tributes

Julian Hower stood on his plate, the one of many that encircled the cornucopia. He was slightly nervous, but was prepared. He thought about his older brother Mikul and his little sister Rose. He loved them to death especially after his mother died while giving birth to Rose. That was thirteen years ago though. He needed to focus on what was happening now and cleared his head.

Taima Hunt knew that she was going to die in these games. If someone didn't kill her or she somehow made it to the end then she was going to kill herself. She couldn't live with the guilt of killing her mom. She didn't actually kill her, but sixteen years ago her mother gave birth to her then died shortly afterwards. Then she thought about her dead brother Micah. He had been killed in the games by the female tribute from District 1. Although it wasn't the same tribute this time Taima vowed revenge on the female from District 1. It would be the last good thing she could do before she died.

Daphine "Day" Ryte twirled her short black hair in her fingers as she starred at the other tributes. She imagined every one of them on fire. It was her favorite thing to do, burn things. She had a pretty good chance of winning since she was from District 1, but had one downfall, she was absolutely afraid of the dark. She had been trained for the games since she had been born, but that didn't deter her fear. She had planned on going with the other Careers, but she was different. She didn't have the desire to kill, but she would if it came down to her and someone else.

Hidan Katski looked at her feet. His mind was surprisingly blank. He had no family but he didn't need it. To him, he was the best of the best. No one else would be able to beat him.

Rin Nicolae looked to her right and met eyes with her partner. Not only was he her partner, he was her brother. Her mother, Sabrina, had three children and Rin was the youngest of them. Her eldest sister, Sari, was selfish. She did nothing for herself or for her family, adding more responsibility to her brother, sister, and mother.

Bryn Nicolae looked at his sister. He wished he could be closer to her but that would mean he would die and that wasn't possible. He was going to stay alive as long as he could to protect his sister. He loved her so much and would do anything for her.

Annabel Lupher thought about her family. Her father was her favorite of her parents. He was more light hearted then her mother. Kaden Lupher was her little brother that was much like her. Her Uncle Tom was her only grown up friend.

Zoe Brohs sat down on her plate. She thought about going into the fetal position, she absolutely hated being alone. It was worse back at her district because her father had died and her mother was incapable of taking care of herself. Zoe did her best to support her mom; even if that meant Zoe went hungry some days.

Ivena Ven wasn't the strongest of people, but what she did have were brains. Wire was her oldest sibling at age 20. She also had a sister age 19. She use to have two best friends, Long Loner and Risa Hiker, but Risa was killed when a man went on a murderous rampage and killed twenty people before the Peacekeepers could stop him. She wants to win the games for Risa.

Billie Grey was thinking about her over protective brother Ryle. Already he was probably gathering donations to send in gifts. Then she noticed something in the cornucopia. It was a light saber. It was her favorite type of weapon since it could slice through anything. She began to focus on how to get it. She knew it would be her only hope of survival.

Alex Ryder flexed his biceps and wrapped his hand around it. He loved to feel and boast about his strength. He thought about his mother, Strawberry. He never understood why she was named that. He was just glad that his name was normal. He looked at the other tributes trying to figure out which ones he might want to align with. He preferred to be alone, but if one person could help him it would have to be someone who was smart. If not, he was in it on his own.

Scarlett "Star" Sinclair or SSS as she was known by some of her friend had a normal family. She had a mom, dad, an older brother, an older sister, and two younger sisters. She looked at the scar she had gotten when she was attacked by a wild dog that had somehow gotten over the fence. She most likely would have died, but her mom saved her. The scar ran down her entire left arm. She knew that if she survived, she would have many worse scars then that.

Chanz Morte was a simple person. His mother and father had died in a town fire when he was just little. He was left to support himself and as a result became very good with weapons. He stole a sniper rifle and began to practice with it. It became his weapon of choice and would need one to stay alive.

Vidar Vicin moved his head back and forth. He tried to hear something, but just like everyday since he had been born, he heard nothing. He had been born deaf. He didn't want to live and he knew that he would be killed soon. He wanted to take his own life before anyone else had a chance to do him wrong.

Imagine Sadian thought about his twin brother back in District 6. He is both blind and mute. He wouldn't be able to survive without her so she is scared to death not only for herself but for him as well. She needs to get home to take care of her brother.

Erica Carter has a twin sister named Bree and another little sister named Lily. She lost her father and older brother in a mining explosion a couple years back. She knows that she probably won't survive, but is going to do her best to get back home to care for her family.

Athea di Mae has a little brother Micah who is her only family. Her mom and dad had worked in a laboratory all their lives. Then one day they were killed in an explosion. People said it was an accident, but her mother and father had told her that they were onto something big. They had secretly given her a sample of something and told her to keep it safe. She didn't know what it was, but she knew that it was what had gotten her parents killed over. She didn't trust it to be anywhere except with her so when she got shot in the leg; she used the hole as a safe keeping place. When the games are over she hopes to start a rebellion.

Killian Delphis looked into the distance. When he had been reaped his family was shocked, but had confidence in his ability to win. He knew that if he was able to get to a safe place first he would be safe for a while.

Jocelyn Bennett had ten older brothers and one older sister. They were all dead now. One had been killed in the games every year since she was four. One died in the mining explosion. To make matters worse, the tribute that killed her sibling every year ended up winning the games. She made a promise to herself to end the streak this year.

Vivienne Cameron was one of two daughters of a star. Her dad, Brite, was a previous victor. He had been training her and her sister Brianna when Bree went into the games. She was the third one when she was brutally murdered by the tributes from District 2. They captured her and tied her down to a slat of wood. They took a knife and cut out her tongue. Then they painstakingly broke every one of her ribs. After twenty minutes of her coughing up her own blood. They took a large knife and cut open her stomach. They cut out her intestines then thrust the knife up her throat. They tied a rope around her waist and hung her from a tree. They started a large fire and burned her from the waist down. Then they left her, still alive, to the animals. She finally died when she was able to get a stick and stab herself to death. Vivie was forced to watch this and is forever haunted by those images.

Haylee Ona thought about her sick mother. She has been sick ever since Haylee could remember. She knows that she doesn't need anybody, but could easily persuade any male if need be. This is going to be easy she told herself.

Lesley Greene knew she would be alone throughout the entire game. She was good with weapons and all, but she absolutely couldn't trust anyone. Her father was dead; mother withdrawn. The only person she could rely on was her brother. This game was dedicated to him.

Roger Balfin was just like anyone else; normal family, normal life. That all changed when he was reaped. He began to advance in all categories. He seemed to have hidden talents. He was extremely confident in his new found abilities.

Sam Dudel stood on his plate and listened carefully. He had been abandoned by his mother after being born blind. An old man took him and raised him until he was six and the old man died. Sam began to listen even closer. He heard a tick tick coming from the cornucopia. He recognized it immediately and new that he would have to be quick in getting what he needed.

The boom sounded and the sixty second countdown began.


	2. Let The Games Begin

Let The Games Begin

The boom sounded and the countdown from sixty began.

Sixty,

Fifty-nine,

Fifty-eight,

Vidar Vicin didn't know that the boom had sounded. All that he knew was that he had no will to live. He casually fell over off his plate. He immediately reached for his neck. Every year the punishment was different for stepping off your plate. This year it seemed that there was no oxygen. He gasped for air even though this was what he wanted.

Fifty-seven,

Fifty-six,

Fifty-five,

Fifty-four,

Fifty-three,

Fifty-two,

Fifty-one,

Fifty.

In a mere matter of seconds; the first tribute was dead.

Rin and Bryn looked at each other. They had a special way of communicating telepathically. Bryn told Rin that he had a weird feeling about these games; like a feeling of invincibility. Rin said that she had the same feeling. They knew that even though they had these feelings; it wasn't protection from the danger.

Forty-nine,

Forty-eight,

Forty-seven,

Forty-six,

Forty-five,

Forty-four,

Forty-three,

Forty-two,

Forty-one,

Forty.

Sam Dudel listened closely. He thought himself pretty smart that he could hear this. The Capitol probably thought it would be a big surprise. What they hadn't counted on was someone with a heightened sense of hearing to foil their plan.

Thirty-nine,

Thirty-eight,

Thirty-seven,

Thirty-six,

Thirty-five,

Thirty-four,

Thirty-three,

Thirty-two,

Thirty-one,

Thirty.

Taima Hunt starred down the girl from District 1. She had learned that her name was Daphine while in the training room. She knew that Daphine was good with knives, but bad at hand to hand combat. It seemed that she would only be able to defeat her at that.

Twenty-nine,

Twenty-eight,

Twenty-seven,

Twenty-six,

Twenty-five,

Twenty-four,

Twenty-three,

Twenty-two,

Twenty-one,

Twenty.

Ivena Ven ran every possibility through her mind about what to expect in the environment she was being thrust into. She figured that if she could expect what was to come she would be better prepared. She could not; however, prepare for what was to come.

Nineteen,

Eighteen,

Seventeen,

Sixteen,

Fifteen,

Fourteen,

Thirteen,

Eleven,

Ten.

Athea di Mae turned around to look at what she was dealing with. She already knew it all. Now all she had to do was survive and make sure certain others survived. This way she would be able to bring down the people that had ruined her lives and the lives of many many people.

Nine,

Eight,

Seven,

Six,

Five,

Four,

Three,

Two,

One,

Zero. The second boom sounded and the tributes rushed towards the cornucopia.


	3. Revenge

Revenge

Sam bolted off his plate towards the cornucopia. Even though he was blind he had a pretty good sense of what was around him due to a development of echolocation. He was the first person to reach the cornucopia with a lead of a couple seconds. He was able to grab what he needed which was food and some rope to fashion a trap out of. He was heading into the forest before the next person arrived. As he left, the ticking began to tick faster.

Taima had Daphine in her sights. When the boom sounded she took off from her plate toward Daphine. Within seconds they were face to face. Taima didn't waste any time in striking her opponent. She swung with her right hand into Daphine's face. Daphine's head flew backwards and she fell to the ground. She went to kick Daphine in the gut, but Daphine was ready for her. She grabbed Taima's leg and threw Taima over her. She landed on her back with a thud. They got up at the same time and staggered towards each other; fists raised. Daphine swung with her right arm, but missed. Taima took this opportunity to strike. She hit Daphine in the lower jaw sending her head backwards. She staggered back.

As Taima approached for another hit, Daphine unleashed a vicious roundhouse kick. It hit Taima right in the chest; knocking the wind out of her. She fell backwards and bumped into the cornucopia. She reached in the cornucopia hoping and praying for a weapon as Daphine came closer and closer. She found a knife and in a swift motion threw it at Daphine. Unfortunately for Taima it hit Daphine in the head, with the handle of the knife. Daphine reached down to pick up the knife as Taima charged her. Taima made her hand flat like a spear. As Daphine stood back up with the knife in her hand, Taima thrust out her hand. Her hand entered Daphine's throat. Taima grabbed Daphine's left carotid artery and gave a strong tug.

Daphine instinctively reached up to her neck. It was no use though because she wasn't bleeding from the outside, but within. She fell to her knees then on her face, dead. Taima looked at her hand; it was covered in the blood of revenge. Suddenly she felt a sharp piercing pain in her abdomen. She looked down and saw the knife in her stomach. Daphine had stabbed her at the same time Taima stabbed Daphine. She fell to the ground next to Daphine. This was just the way Taima had always imagined it; getting her revenge, then dying. Daphine's and Taima's lifeless eyes forever starred into each other.


	4. It Has Begun

It Has Begun

Julian Hower was right behind Sam as they ran to the cornucopia. He couldn't believe how fast Sam was going for being a blind man. By the time Julian reached the cornucopia, Sam was long gone.

Julian began to rummage through the items in the cornucopia until he found what he needed. It was a semi-automatic rifle with twenty rounds. He began to work out his plan in his head. He would hide high up in the trees and then strike from above on unsuspecting tributes. He spun around and began heading back to the prearranged spot where the Careers were going to meet up.

As he ran, someone began to stalk him. He heard the footsteps behind him. Julian spun with his weapon and fired as he turned. The person stalking him had accounted for that and dropped to the ground. He had been running at the time so he rolled towards Julian who wasn't running anymore. Julian recognized the stalker as Annabel Lupher. As she rolled, she grabbed a six inch knife from her pocket and threw it.

The knife embedded in Julian's left shoulder, right above his heart. He screamed out in agony. He tried to raise his gun, but it was too heavy to raise with only one arm. He ran into the forest with barrel of his gun dragging on the ground. He made it to the nearest tree before he turned and looked back. No one was following and there weren't many people running into the surrounding forest yet. It seemed that many people wanted to stay and fight.

He heard a twig snap and turned around. There stood a boy and girl. As they got a little closer, he recognized them as Rin and Bryn Nicolae.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you right where you stand," warned Julian.

"No, don't. We were wondering if you wanted to be in our alliance?" Rin asked.

"I'm in with the careers. Why would I want to be with you nobodies?" Julian commented. Rin began to walk towards Julian.

"Don't come closer, I'll shoot!" Julian said.

"We both know that you can't shoot that gun with that knife in your arm and you don't have the strength to pull that knife out and use it," Rin said as she got even closer. She was only inches away when she pulled something out of her pocket. She kept it tight in her hand showing that it was obviously very important to her.

Their bodies were touching. She slightly pulled up his shirt and pressed what was in her hand against his bare stomach. He shivered. He couldn't quite tell what it was, but it was cold and most likely made of metal. Rin stood on her toes so that she could whisper something in his ear.

"The resistance has begun," she whispered then turned around and began to slowly walk away. Julian didn't exactly know what to do, but decided that it would be best to follow them.


	5. Explosion

Explosion

Athea di Mae ran towards the cornucopia. She wasn't the fastest, but her main objective wasn't to get the stuff in the cornucopia. An alliance was what she needed and she had been informed by her handler to ally with Ivena Ven and Bryn and Rin Nicolae. Before she even had the chance to look for Bryn and Rin they had vanished into the forest. They were probably the most important allies in this game at the time because of their physical abilities. Right now though Athea had a problem; someone was attacking her soon to be ally Ivena.

She didn't know who it was until she got closer and realized it was Billie Grey. From her dossier on her, she had learned that she had trained herself in marshal arts and was good with weapons. Athea's first instinct was to protect Ivena, but then had a remarkable thought. What if she could convince Billie to join them?

As she approached the fight Ivena swung at Billie and caught her right in the left temple. Billie fell to the ground unconscious. Athea arrived and knelt down next to Billie to lift her over her shoulders.

"What you want some too?" Ivena asked as she raised her fists in preparation for another fight.

"The resistance has begun," Athea said quietly as she continued to lift Billie.

"You're my contact?" Ivena asked in confusion.

"Yes and we have to move, now!" Athea ordered. Athea was usually a quiet person, but this was so important that someone had to take charge or it would never be followed through.

They ran into the forest; swerving through trees and dodging logs.

"Why are we bringing her?" Ivena asked.

"Didn't you read her dossier?" Athea asked.

"Her dos-what?" Ivena asked.

"Apparently not," Athea said answering her own question, "she is smart, brave, and honest; she could be of great help when fighting off enemies."

"Oh. Good thinking Athea," Ivena replied.

"How did you know my name?" Athea asked.

"I heard someone say it in the training room," Ivena explained. Athea nodded and they continued to run. Suddenly they heard a large boom. It wasn't like the death boom, though. It was louder and sounded like an explosion. It was; however, followed by six death booms.


	6. Another One

Another One

Zoe Brohs, Alex Ryder, Chanz Morte, Vivienne Cameron, Roger Balfin, Haylee Ona. Rin ran the names through her mind again. She hadn't known any of them, but Julian had known Haylee Ona. She had been one of his best friends. Rin and Bryn had known that the bomb was in the cornucopia; they were the ones who had planted it there. They knew that they would have a better chance at survival if a lot of tributes were eliminated in the beginning. They had been hoping for more deaths, but they couldn't risk setting it off too soon in case they were still close to it.

"Where are we going?" Julian asked.

"We're going to a safe place. We'll meet up with two other people and figure out how to stay alive from there," Bryn responded.

"Is that them?" Julian asked pointing to two people up ahead.

"We won't know. We were told to give a signal," Rin replied. She cupped her hands over her mouth and blew into them. She made a sound come out that sounded somewhat like a birds. If they were part of the resistance then they would have responded with the same sound. Instead, this couple pointed their weapons in the air looking for a bird. Then they realized that this could be a trap and started looking for others.

"Let's just move around them to our safe place," Rin said.

"No. I think that we should kill them now. Less people to worry about," Bryn said.

"Good thinking," Rin said as she gave her brother a high five. They pulled out a bow and arrow and each aimed at one. They let their arrows go and they zipped through the air. They hit their targets right in the neck; most likely severing an artery or punching a hole in their windpipe allowing their lungs to fill with blood. Either way they would die.

"Wow, wow, wow," Julian began, "you guys just decided and killed them like it was nothing."

"Look, in this game it's either kill or be killed and I for one have a problem with dying," Bryn said angrily.

"Oh, okay, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude upon your thoughts," Julian said. They heard two booms and they looked up to the sky to see who it was. It flashed Erica Carter and Jocelyn Bennett; both from District 12.

They continued to walk on; not making a sound.

"Stop!" Rin said in a hushed voice. They listened closely to any sound.

Snap!

Rin and Bryn spun around behind them with their bows drawn.

"No, don't shoot! Don't shoot!" yelled the voice.

"Ok drop all your weapons," demanded Bryn.

"I don't have any weapons," the voice replied.

"Yeah, sure. Do you really expect me to believe that?" asked Bryn.

"I'm blind," the voice replied.

"Wait, are you Sam Dudel?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. I've been following you guys ever since you killed those two from District 12. I was wondering if you guys wanted to align with me?" Sam asked. Bryn, Rin, and Julian huddled in a circle to discuss what to do.

"I think we should let him in," Julian said immediately.

"I'm not so sure. What if he's lying about being blind?" Bryn said.

"I saw him in the training room. You can't fake blindness," Rin said.

"Well then let's have a vote," Julian said, "all in favor raise their hands." Both Rin and Julian raised their hands.

"Looks like you're outvoted bro," Rin said.

"Fine," Bryn said. They broke from the huddle and waved their hands for him to come to them. He didn't move though because he was blind.

"Come on, you're in!" Bryn yelled. He began to walk towards them. Amazingly he was able to avoid every obstacle in his path. Bryn became suspicious and raised his weapon.

"Stop!" Bryn ordered, "how did you know where those trees were?"

"I have developed a sixth sense. It's like I have a giant bubble around me and when an object indents it I can feel it," Sam explained. Bryn decided he was going to test this theory by throwing a rock directly at Sam. Sam expertly dodged it.

"Bryn, we're going to just have to trust him," Rin said. She put one hand on Bryn's shoulder and the other on his bow and arrow. She pushed his bow to the ground.

"Fine," Bryn said, "you may advance." Sam walked up to them and Rin grabbed his hand. They continued to walk to their destination.


	7. The Kiss

The Kiss

By sundown both parties had made it to their secret cave. They had planned only to be four but now there were seven. Julian hand joined Rin and Bryn and Sam and Billie had joined Ivena and Athea. Now they were finally all together.

"Ok, the original plan only called for four people but with there being seven of us now, we'll have to ration the food supply," Rin said as she emerged from the far side of the cave. She sat back down in the group around the fire. Most people wouldn't have risked a fire, but being in a cave had its advantages. The roof sloped upwards and the smoke exited the volcano mouth above them which was always smoking.

"How's your shoulder?" Billie asked Julian. She had pulled out the knife for him and gathered the herbs that he asked for. His District also sent in some medication for the pain and antibiotics to fight infection.

Billie loved seeing Julian with his shirt off. She ogled at his six pack and his chiseled pecks. Ever since she saw him in the training room, Billie wished she could be with Julian. Now it seemed that she had been granted her wish.

"It's doing pretty well, hurts like hell," Julian replied. He turned back to his plants that he had been making medicine out of. Billie wished she could just sit there and look at him forever, but a boy like him would never fall for a girl like her.

Suddenly she didn't know what she was doing. Her face was moving towards his her body rising to accommodate for the height difference. Julian unexpectedly turned his head to face Billie. Billie was surprised for a moment, but that didn't deter her actions.

Their lips embraced. Billie felt a chill go down her spine; this was the first time she'd ever kissed a boy before. She had figured that Julian would push her away, but after five seconds he was still there and seemed to be enjoying it.

Julian put his hand on the back of Billie's head and pulled her face closer to his. Julian scooted closer to Billie. He pushed her onto her back and got on top of her.

"Okay you two, why don't you go get a cave," Bryn said jokingly. Julian and Billie immediately realized that they were making everyone feel awkward. They sat up and wiped their faces clean from each other's saliva.

"Um… so… how many people are left?" Julian asked trying to change the subject.

"Well if you can keep your hands off Billie long enough to hear the answer," Sam said with a smirk, "there are 6; Hidan Katski, Killian Delphis, Lesley Greene, and Imagine Sadian."

"So are we goin to go hunt them or wait until they kill each other or what?" Athea asked.

"We'll go out in groups of three to gather food and stuff. If we find anyone them we will take them out," Bryn said. He had kind of become the undeclared leader, "Athea, Sam, and I will be going out on the first hunt."

"When?" Athea asked.

"Right now," Bryn said. He grabbed Rin's bow and arrow and tossed it to Athea, "do you know how to use that?" Athea nodded her head yes. Sam grabbed Julian's rifle and walked out of the cave behind Athea who was behind Bryn.


	8. Wild, Vicious, Hungry, Bloody Animals

Wild, Vicious, Hungry, Bloody Animals

Athea, Sam, and Bryn walked soundlessly through the forest. So far they had found a couple dead animals they could eat and some berries.

"I think we should turn back," Athea said, "we've been out for three hours and haven't seen anybody."

"Yeah I think Athea is right," Sam said, "let's turn back."

"Fine," Bryn said disappointed. He never liked to give up, but it wasn't just about him at this point. It was about the whole group and what was best for them.

They turned back and were making their way when Bryn suddenly put his hand up. They had gone over this signal earlier and Sam and Athea stopped instantly. Bryn pointed up ahead to someone who was feasting on a dead animal. Athea looked back in her bag and realized that she must have dropped one.

Bryn signaled for Sam to go to the right and for Athea to go to the left. They were going to encircle their prey.

When everybody was in position they raised their hands. Bryn nodded and they all ran towards the person. He was unarmed and would easily be taken out. The boy heard the ruckus and looked up. Like anyone who saw three armed people running towards him; he tried to run away.

"Freeze or we shoot," Bryn said. He didn't stop so just like he promised they shot at him. Sam was blind so he was pretty much useless since the boy was so far away. Athea wasn't really an outdoors person so she didn't have the best of aim and missed. It was all down to Bryn.

He loaded his bow, pulled it back, and let that arrow fly. Nobody had seen him clearly, but Bryn was confident in his abilities that he would hit his target. He heard a scream of pain and knew that he had. Bryn pushed some bushes away so he could see the damage he had done. He was surprised to see his victim was naked.

Sam and Athea pushed through the brushes as Bryn approached the body.

"Ugh, why is he naked?" Athea asked.

"He's naked? I guess today's a good day to be blind," Sam commented. Bryn grabbed the boys arm and flipped him onto his back. The arrow had entered his upper back at an angle and pierced his heart. He probably died within seconds.

"Who is it?" Athea asked looking away.

"It's Hidan Katski; District 4," Bryn said.

"Why do you think he's naked?" Sam asked. Bryn looked around in the tree and pointed.

"Shirt, pants, boxers, socks. He probably fell in some water and hung his clothes out to dry," Bryn concluded. The boom sounded and they looked up in the sky. Shockingly it wasn't Hidan's; it was Scarlett Sinclair. Hidan's came afterwards.

"Do you think that was their fault? Back at the cave, do you think they did it?" Athea asked.

"I don't know," Bryn replied, "the cave was designed so that it couldn't be found unless you knew where to look." Suddenly another boom went off. They looked up at the sky to read Killian Delphis.

"Do you think that someone is killing them off?" Athea asked nervously.

"That's a possibility. Let's get back so that way we aren't one of the next victims," Bryn said. They began to run quickly to the cave. Bryn heard something running towards him again and he gave the signal to stop. He parted the bushes and saw what was coming at him and it scared him to death.

"Run!" Bryn screamed. Nobody wasted any time. They didn't know where they were going, but all they knew was that they had to get away from there.

"What did you see?" Sam asked.

"Wild animals," Bryn stammered, "wild, vicious, hungry, bloody animals." Just then the animals jumped through the bushes. They looked like wolves, but were different. They had the tusks of a wild boar with the legs of a cheetah.

"We're not going to be able to outrun them," Bryn said, "climb!" They reached a tree and all began to scramble up it; first Athea, the Bryn and Sam following up the rear. Just as Sam was bringing up his leg, one of the animals lunged at him. Luckily for Sam; Bryn had noticed and grabbed his leg at the last minute. The animal smashed head first into the tree. Its head went into a weird position and it dropped to the ground; dead.

"Athea, how many arrows do you have left?" Bryn asked as he looked at his own arrows. He only had five and there were at least twenty animals.

"I've got five," Athea replied. She grabbed them out of her carrier and handed them to Bryn. He grabbed an arrow and shot it. The arrow hit one of the animals directly in the eye killing it instantly.

"There are twenty-three of them," Athea announced, "I don't think that we can kill them all."

"I've only got ten rounds in the rifle," Sam said. Bryn continued to fire at the animals. He'd killed five before he stopped.

"You're right," Bryn admitted, "Athea, give me your water bottle." Athea handed it to him. Bryn took off the cap and poured a little water on one of the animals. As it hit the animal it jumped back and howled in pain.

"They're allergic to water," Bryn said definitively.

"Well didn't we cross over a river after we left the cave?" Sam asked.

"Yeah we did," Bryn said, his mind instantly thinking of a plan, "ok what we need to do is climb through the trees like an ape until we cross the river. Then we can drop to the ground and run back to the cave." The nodded their heads in agreement and began to climb into the next tree. The trees were so closely grown together that it wasn't hard to get from tree to tree. Within an hour they were at the river.

"Ok, we just need to get to the next tree then we'll be over the river and safe," Bryn said. Athea crawled out to the far end of a branch and grabbed one from the next tree. She hopped onto it then turned around to help Sam. He crawled out onto the branch just like Athea had. Just as he grabbed the next branch, a strong wind came through and blew the branch out of Sam's grasp. Sam clutched thin air. He lost his balance and began to fall the twenty feet to the hungry pack of animals. He never even stood a chance. Bryn and Athea took a moment of silence for their fallen comrade.

They knew that they couldn't stop though. Bryn crawled onto the next tree and safely passed over the animals and the river.

"I'll drop down first," Bryn said, "if they start to come across, shoot them." He handed her the rifle. He climbed down a few more branches then dropped to the ground. He jumped and then rolled as he hit the ground so that he didn't hurt himself. Just like he suspected the animals didn't attempt to cross the water.

Athea tossed him the rifle then jumped and rolled just as Bryn had. They looked back at the pack and taunted the animals.

"Do you think we should kill a couple to eat?" Athea asked. Bryn thought it over and decided it would be a good idea. He shot two, right in the head. They stepped into the river and splashed the water at the live animals. They did that until they were back far enough for them to grab the dead ones. They dragged the bodies across the river and the short trip back to the cave. Looks like they wouldn't be going hungry for a while.


	9. Death From Love

Death From Love

"What the hell are those?" Rin asked as Athea and Bryn brought back the animals.

"Where's Sam?" Julian asked before Athea and Bryn could respond. Athea and Bryn looked at each other sadly.

"How?" Rin asked already knowing that he had died. A tear was already streaming down her face.

"We were running through the trees and as we were climbing over to the next tree he fell and the wolves got him," Bryn said. Rin put her hands over her face and began to sob uncontrollably. Bryn dropped his animal and went over to Rin to console her. Athea picked up Bryn's animal as well and took it to a rock so that she could skin and gut them. By night they were preparing to eat the meat. They hadn't had many spices, but they had found some pepper seeds outside of the cave and some salt blocks in the back. Rin had made the best and everyone seemed to be enjoying it.

"This is really good Rin," Athea said as she stuffed another piece of meat into her mouth.

"Yeah, why couldn't you cook like this back home?" Bryn asked jokingly. They all laughed. They ate until they were full then one by one they went to bed. They had had sentries the night before, but they had found a large rock that was able to cover up the entrance to the cave from the inside. In the morning they would use their newly found energy to go hunting; except, this time they would be hunting people.

"Okay today it's Billie, Julian, and me," Bryn said.

"No, Bryn you were just out yesterday. Haven't you taken enough of a risk?" Rin asked.

"Look, as long as there are people out there who could possibly hurt you, I will not stop," Bryn said sternly. Rin knew that when it came to her, Bryn would do anything. They walked out of the cave with their weapons in hand.

"So how many other girlfriends have you had before me?" Billie asked as she hung onto Julian's arm after taking just a few steps out of the cave.

"Well, to be honest, none," Julian said slightly embarrassed.

"Same here," Billie replied. They walked slowly behind Bryn. They weren't really paying attention so Bryn took it upon himself to watch out for them. After an hour of walking they came into a clearing. Right in the center was a large bull. If they were to kill it Bryn knew that it would provide even more food then the animals he caught yesterday. He was about to get closer when he realized that this could be a trap.

Billie and Julian broke out of their trance and Billie immediately noticed the bull. Without thinking she flew towards it raising her gun. She fired but missed. An arrow went flying past her head and embedded in the ground only a few feet in front of her. She looked back at Julian and Bryn. Both put their hands up and shrugged. That meant that someone else was here.

Billie immediately pointed her gun towards the tree tops and began to spin around in a circle looking for her enemy. Suddenly an arrow came flying out of the trees. Billie dodged it, but traced its trajectory back to where it came from. She fired into where she thought her target was. She stopped and waited for some kind of sign. This was the hardest part. If she had killed her she could have gotten stuck in the tree. If she goes under the tree and looks she could fall into a trap. I guess it didn't matter though because as she was thinking about this another arrow came from behind. It struck her right in the back. She knew she wasn't dead yet, but knew that she wouldn't be able to return fire.

Bryn was looking out for her though. He saw where the arrow came from and looked closer and saw the person who fired it. He aimed his arrow at the target. He moved it upwards to accommodate for the distance and to the left a little to accommodate for the wind, and let the arrow fly. It took a whole five seconds for the arrow to meet its target and it sure did meet it; right between the eyes. The target dropped to the ground; hitting a few branches on the way down.

Julian was already out and next to Billie's side. So far she wasn't dead, but the arrow hit her in the spine and she wasn't able to move.

"Baby, I'm so sorry this happened to you," Julian said as a tear formed in the corner of his eye.

"It's not your fault," Billie replied. She coughed and spit blood into the air only for it to land right back on her own face. A boom sounded and everybody looked into the sky. It was Imagine Sadian who had shot Billie. Julian had wanted so much to shoot the girl himself, but he had had his eyes on Billie instead of looking for the shooter.

"Look, I need you to do me one favor, before I die," Billie said. She pulled him close to her and whispered in his ear. He nodded okay then went up to Julian. He whispered what Billie had told him into Julian's ear.

"I'm not going to let you stay out here all alone," Bryn said.

"No. I can't live without Billie. She made me promise her something and I would really like to keep this promise. Like, I actually want to do this," Julian said with a big grin. Julian thought about this for a moment then understood what he meant. He nodded alright and began to head back to the cave. A few minutes out he heard two loud screams. He stopped and waited. He wanted to see what Julian would do next. Thirty minutes later he heard two gunshots, followed by two booms. He looked up in the sky and knew that it was their names; even though he couldn't read it because of the tears blocking out his vision.


	10. New Members

New Members

Bryn approached the cave entrance and already Rin was crying from the absence of Julian and Billie.

"How?" Ivena asked. It was just one word, but Bryn had been dreading it the entire way back.

"She ran out into an open field and got shot in the back. She didn't die and I got her killer. Julian stayed with her and they did some things and afterwards Julian waited for Billie to die then shot himself twice," Julian explained.

"Well then I guess it's just down to us four. Just like it was supposed to be," Athea said. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Actually there are still Lesley Greene and Annabel Lupher," Bryn corrected. He walked into the cave so that they could close the door. It just about took all four of them to move it and just as they did something began to knock on the outside of the rock. They were caught off guard and didn't know what to do.

"Look, we know that you are in there. We want to align with you," the voice said. They realized that there was more then one person out there so it had to be Annabel and Lesley.

"What should we do?" Athea hissed. Bryn winked at Rin. She went to the back of the cave. They heard a ripping noise and screams from Annabel and Lesley.

"Why did you kill them?" Athea asked as she rushed over to the rock and tried to push it out of the entrance.

"Relax it was a simple trap," Bryn said. They all went over to the rock and pushed it out of the way. They exited with their weapons at the ready. They looked above them and there they were. Annabel and Lesley were in the trap struggling to get out. Bryn pulled the knife out of his pocket and threw it at the rope that was holding them above the ground. They fell and slammed into the ground with a thud.

"I'm going to cut you out so don't move until I say so," Bryn ordered. He cut through the vines and freed their captured prey.

"How did you know we were here?" Ivena asked.

"We just happened to be standing by when we saw you guys move the rock," Annabel said.

"How do you know that we don't want to kill you? Maybe we knew you were there and we just wanted you to come to us to make killing you easier. How do you know we didn't want to do that?" Ivena asked.

"Most people would have split from their larger groups by now. They wouldn't have stayed in such a reclusive location for this long. You guys are up to something bigger, and we want in," Lesley said defiantly. The group of four looked at each other and by reading each other's faces they knew that it would be a good idea to let them into the group. The more help the better and they would be able to leave the games quicker.

"Okay, you're in," Rin said. She motioned for them to step into the cave so that they could shut the door. Once inside, they explained what was happening and the plan to start the resistance. They went to sleep shortly afterwards thinking that all was ready, but they had no way of knowing what was planned for tomorrow.


	11. Worry

Worry

"Where the hell are they?" asked President Snow. After Annabel and Lesley had walked into the forest, they hadn't been able to find anyone. The problem with that is that there were now six unaccounted people in the arena. They had stopped showing the feed to the districts a while back saying it was technical difficulties. Really, The Capitol was embarrassed to admit that they had lost six tributes in their own arena. The heart monitors still showed that all six were still alive. This problem was really perplexing the game makers.

"Maybe the equipment is defective?" one game maker suggested.

"Six? Besides, we've already checked them five times and they were fine," Snow rebutted.

"Well maybe the animals ate them?" another game maker suggested.

"Then why would their heart monitors still be on?" Snow shouted angrily, "no, they're alive and are up to something."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" yet another game maker suggested.

"We sent in those special tracking dogs right?" Snow asked.

"Yes, but they turned up nothing," replied the first game maker.

"Does anybody have a suggestion?" Snow asked.

"We could send in the bird drones," one suggested.

"They aren't operable," another notified, "they got water damage."

"Millions of dollars invested into this and we can't find even find six kids!" Snow shouted angrily.

"It's not our fault," one stated.

"It is your fault. One of you are working for the resistance and created a place where they could stay until someone came for them. A place where there was no surveillance and where their tracking beacons would be scrambled. One of you is a traitor to The Capitol," Snow announced, "you are leaving me no choice but to execute operation Wet Rat."

"No you can't. They will all die. Who will be our winner?" one asked.

"It looks like we won't have a winner this year," Snow announced. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed the number of the man at the controls.

"Code," the man on the other end said.

"Nine, Eight, Five, Three, Delta, Echo, Johnny, Bravo," Snow replied, "flood it!"


	12. Water Water Everywhere

Water Water Everywhere

Bryn awoke to the sound of rushing water, which was weird because the cave wasn't located close enough to a river or stream to where you would be awoken, by the sound of its rushing waters. He felt around and noticed that the ground was wet. He followed the water to the rock in front of the cave. He tried to push the rock but it wasn't moving. By now, everyone else was awake from the water on the cave floor.

"What's going on?" Athea asked as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes.

"Something's happened and water is flooding into the cave," Bryn replied, "we have to get out of here before the water rises too high and we can't get out. Help me with the rock." They all pushed on the rock, which was hard to move in the first place, but made easier by the outside pressure from the water. They budged the rock slightly which was all the water needed. The water flung the rock into the cave with such force that it almost crushed Athea and Ivena.

The problem was that Bryn had underestimated the water level and the water was already above the cave door. The only way they would be able to get out would be to swim through the door and out, but there was a lot of confusion. Water was coming in fast, people were screaming, things were flying everywhere. One good thing on there side was that the cave ceiling was substantially taller then the cave entrance.

"Help, I can't swim," Ivena screamed. The water was only just reaching her neck but any minute now, it would rush in over her head. Luckily, Athea had heard her and tossed her a plank of wood to keep her afloat.

"We need to swim underwater and through the cave entrance," Bryn said, "it's our only hope. Who wants to go first?" nobody said anything for a while but finally Annabel spoke up.

"I'll do it," she said, "wish me luck." She pinched her nose with her fingers and dove under the water. She kicked hard with her feet and paddled with her free arm. She got to the cave entrance, grabbed the rock, and pulled herself out. She still had about ten feet of water to swim through and was running out of breath so she planted her feet firmly on the rock and pushed off with all that she had. She stuck her hand above her head for aerodynamics. She burst through the surface and gasped with relief. She swam over to the side of the volcano and began to bash rocks together hoping that the others still inside the cave would hear her and know that she made it out.

After what seemed like hours, but was in fact a couple seconds, Lesley came out of the cave.

"Oh, thank God you made it," Annabel said as she wrapped Lesley in a big hug, "who's coming out next?"

"We made an order. Me, Rin, Athea, and Bryn with Ivena because she can't swim," Lesley replied. She climbed up next to Annabel and waited for the others. It was two minutes before Rin came up which worried Lesley. The water was getting higher and higher every second and a human can only hold their breath for so long. Shortly after though, Athea came up which put Lesley's worries slightly at ease.

"Is Bryn still okay?" Rin asked Athea.

"Yeah he's fine, but I don't know about Ivena. She says she won't go under the water. She's too afraid," Athea replied.

"He'll force her," Rin said assuredly, "he won't leave without her." Now all they could do was sit there, wait, and hope for the best.


End file.
